Draco Malfoy's Not So Slytherin Day
by Hetafan27
Summary: Draco Malfoy funny one shot.


Draco Malfoy was slumbering peacefully in his bed. The sunlight filtered through the windows and he realised he would have to wake up soon. He could sleep in for just a few more minutes, right? He had joined the inquisitorial Squad the night before, and Professor Umbridge had made him the leader. It was wonderful, he could torture Harry Potter and the rest of his friends.

"Wakey wakey!" An unknown voice said.

Draco grumbled and buried his head under his pillow. "One more minute."

"Up up!" Someone pulled the sheet off of him in a way that it pulled him off the bed too.

Draco rubbed his eyes. Whoever did that was going to pay. Later, after he properly woke up. He yawned and opened his eyes. He was blinded by the sheer amount of gold and black. What happened to the green and silver? And why were there badgers in the place of snakes?

Finally it dawned on Draco. "WHY AM I IN THE HUFFLEPUFF COMMON ROOM!" he screeched.

"You were sorted into Hufflepuff yesterday," said the Hufflepuff who pulled him off his bed. Judging by the boy's pin, he was a prefect.

"What do you mean?" Draco looked down. Somehow he was 11 again. "My father will hear about this!" his voice cracked as he screamed. He was almost done with puberty, why did he have to go through it again.

"Remember yesterday? You were sorted into Hufflepuff. You threw a major hissy fit," the Prefect tried to explain.

"I am NOT going to be a Hufflepuff!" Draco growled. Then he started crying and punching and hitting everything. The Prefect closed the door to the boy's dormitory. A minute later Professor Sprout came into the room. She gave him a hug.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I am a Slytherin." Draco tried to explain. "There's got to be a mistake."

"Sorry, you're not a Slytherin. The sorting hat placed you in Hufflepuff," she said.

"But it's not fair," Draco whined and stomped his feet. "Professor! I need to be Slytherin." Draco started punching and clawing at the door to try to get out of there.

Professor Sprout sighed. She needed to wait until he calmed down. She walked out of the dorm to let him vent for a while. When she left, Draco began to plot. He knew that Dumbledore kept an emergency time turner in his office. He just needs to get there. He snuck out of the Common Room and towards the Headmaster's office. When he got there he began searching for the time turner. Then, the door opened."Mister Malfoy, might I ask what are you doing in my office?" asked Dumbledore.

"Um well I-I," Draco stuttered. "I don't want to be in Hufflepuff," he pouted.

"I think it's best I take you back to your house," said Dumbledore. He led a sulking Draco Malfoy back to the Hufflepuff common room.

When they arrived in the common room a cheerful prefect, unlike the one Draco met earlier, was waiting for them. "Hi Draco!" the prefect said cheerfully. "We were waiting for you. Come on! I'm Annabella by the way," Annabella said dragging Draco to the center of the room. "Today we will doing bonding exercises. In a circle everybody," she said moving to the center. "Now close in on me. I am going to fall and you guys will have to catch me. Okay?" Everyone nodded.

She crossed her arms over her chest and freefell. The others caught her and pushed her towards the other side of the circle. After a few minutes she stopped. "Now it's somebody else's turn." Annabella said. "Draco why don't you try it?"

Draco reluctantly stepped in the middle. He glared as he crossed his arms over his chest. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and fell to the floor. As he scrambled up he shot a death glare at the kids who didn't catch him.

"You know that wasn't nice," Annabella scolded the kids. "The purpose is to bond with each other."

Draco felt his face heat up. Normally he would've tried to calm down, but this wasn't normal. "Why didn't you catch me you bloody idiots!" Draco yelled. "No wonder the Hufflepuff house is the duffer house!"

Draco stopped his rant when he saw the psychopathic grin on Annabella's face. Draco could've sworn he heard another 5th year groan and say "Not again."

Draco gulped. He should not have said that.

Annabella cleared her throat. "Hufflepuff is the house based on those who aren't afraid to stand behind what they believe in. They are loyal no matter what. They back up what they believe in with all they've got. An angry Hufflepuff is scarier than any other house. We are honey badgers. Don't forget that."

She went on to say more but Draco was lost in thought. Maybe Hufflepuffs aren't all that bad. I mean they seem willing to prove that they will stand behind what they believe in no matter what.

Draco was still thinking when all the Hufflepuffs got up and left the room. Annabella grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Great Hall.

When they arrived Annabella pulled out strange metal objects. "This," she said and held up a rectangle metal thing with a glass screen. "is a phone" she held up a larger version that folded over. "This is a laptop. We're going to connect to Wi-Fi."

"Huh."

A few hours later Draco was still confused. And the fact that he was currently caught in several computer wires and earbuds didn't help. He was supposed to move the 'mouse' and 'click' on the 'Wi-Fi button' and under that 'click' on 'PuffPuff' and 'type' 'Pass' when it 'said' to 'type' the password. He couldn't figure out how to turn it on. Susan Bones had to untangle him.

An hour later Draco was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room reading A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi. "Ok Hufflepuffs, we're going on a field trip," announced the boy prefect. "To the kitchens! Lumos!" He marched over to a wall with Devil's Snare growing on it. When the Devil's Snare moved out of the way Draco saw a passageway. On the other side were the kitchens.

One snickering 1st year ran over and giggled out "Hello from the other side."

Draco was shocked. Hufflepuff has all sorts of cool stuff that Slytherin doesn't have. It's not fair.

"Also Hufflepuffs," the prefect said, "every two weeks all the houses meet up for a secret Quidditch match and sleepover that's held here."

That was it, Draco was tired of Hufflepuff getting all the cool stuff and not being taken seriously. He stormed off to his room.

When he got to his room he sat down and pouted. A Hufflepuff stuck their head in the doorway. "Aww. Wittle Dwaco is thwowing a fit." he said. Then he dragged Draco by the arm to the middle of the common room.

"Draco here needs some cheering up." said the boy. "You know what this calls for? Dog Pile!"

With the last two words everybody piled onto Draco despite his punching and kicking.

When that was finally over Draco ran off to bed.

He heard voices from outside the dorm. "Draco must have had an exhausting day. We should leave him be."

Draco fell asleep not long after that.

Then he woke up. Draco sighed. It was only a dream. Then he noticed the Hufflepuff decor and screamed. Unknown to him, Fred and George were laughing their heads off around the corner.

"That was the best prank we ever did." said Fred.

"Yeah. You're right. Did you catch his reaction on camera?" George asked.

"Yeah, I asked the Hufflepuffs to help." said Fred.

"Those Hufflepuffs are savage."said George.

"Don't forget to pay them back in store credit."

"Or else they'll probably decapitate us or something."

* * *

 **Hi people it's Hetafan here. Thank you for reading my other Hetalia story. It encouraged me to post this story I wrote for Creative Writing. I got an A and my teacher asked if she could show it to her daughter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Hello again! I updated this and hopefully made it better. Please check out my other Harry Potter story Harry Potter and the Journey Throuhh the Mirror. It's a Harry Potter/Hetalia crossover.**


End file.
